


pitbull x reader (and obama OwO)

by vinylcries



Category: Pitbull (Musician)
Genre: F/M, Help, Song: Timber (Pitbull ft. Kesha), im going thru a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:08:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29353959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vinylcries/pseuds/vinylcries
Summary: HEL PELA EE IM SUUFUEIRRNBG SO MCUCH I CNAT HANDLE IT
Relationships: Barack Obama/William Shakespeare
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	pitbull x reader (and obama OwO)

u r so sad and emo like the loser u r moping in ur room. all of a sudden ur friend knkoks on yur door. "get up emo we're seeing mr worldiwde in concster" "o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-ok..." 

u r at the concert and he is signing timber or something i dont knwo, he llsosk alla round the audiance but lays his eyeys on yoy. you stsra at him wiyh admire. yoie alwyas liked him UwU.. "hola mamcita ;;;;;)))))))))))))))))))))" u blsuh bc u r a fucking pussy. "p-p-p-p-p-p-p-pitbull-san dont say tjaf (///)" he smrik. he reahches his hand outnt to you and you graf it and h epulls u up on stag e. u r red bc u r a coward. then he KISSED YUOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!111!!!!!!1!!!! OH TY GOODNNENS!!!!!!!!!! someioene got up on the stage withoutut ny assisnsttance. "PITBALL....WHY WOULD UN DO THIS..." "obama-san ifs not hwta oyu think................" "ISTEXCATAY WHHAT I THINKqqqqqq" 

then u go home and haf seg time with mr worlfwide. and obamna had an affair with willaim shakespaer nd edgafar allan poo


End file.
